Simplemente nosotros
by Cam-tz
Summary: Fic que contiene conjunto de cortas historias HHr, llamadas drabble. Porque las cosas cortas y sencillas pueden expresar mucho. Segundo drabble: correspondencia.
1. Drabble 1

Hola a todos! Se me ha ocurrido crear un fic que junte los drabbles de HHr escritos por mi. Los drabbles son historias cortas (máximo 500 palabras) y que implica ciertas condiciones. Ya iran entendiendo. Solo espero que les guste.

Las condiciones de este drabble las impuso **Cecilia A.Garcia** del **LPdF** y son las siguientes:

Hermione está muy deprimida luego de la muerte de sus padres, y decide suicidarse.  
Ustedes verán la manera, el lugar, etc.  
Harry y Hermione no deben ser pareja.

* * *

**Lágrimas**

La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba helada, lo que en aquella situación era normal porque su padre era el que se encargaba de calentar la casa. Hermione podría haberlo hecho por sí misma, pero no lo deseaba ya que el calor le traería más recuerdos de los que ya atacaban su mente. Por otra parte, no deseaba sentir aquel familiar calor, porque le haría creer que ellos todavía seguían con ella.

Inevitablemente, su mirada se posó sobre la mesa de comedor en la que estaba apoyada, repleta de ramos de flores y de tarjetas expresando el pésame. Un sentimiento, antes desconocido en ella, una mezcla de ira e impotencia, la azotó. Hermione creía que no existiría nada más insoportable que el dolor que sentía, sin embargo se equivocaba. Había algo que la atormentaba aún más, su propia existencia. No se reconocía, se veía sucia, abatida, podrida y envenenada; lo que la desconsolaba más. Y los únicos que sabrían consolarla eran sus padres, porque ellos eran lo que le hacía más falta...

No conocía un mundo en el que ellos no estuviesen presentes y no deseaba hacerlo, esa no era la vida que ella había escogido. Se sentía inútil porque no podía traerlos de vuelta. Fue ahí cuando algo en la castaña se iluminó y sintió una nueva emoción correr por su cuerpo. Tal vez, la respuesta, era que ella se reuniera con ellos. No habría más dolor en sí misma, por lo que el resto no sufriría por ella, tenía sentido. ¿Quién la iba a echar de menos si sus padres era lo más preciado que Hermione tenía? Y así lo sentía ella porque su amor era recíproco.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar favorito de sus padres, donde estos se conocieron; saltar dentro de aquellas aguas le pareció la manera más hermosa y menos dolorosa de hacerlo. Respiró hondo y se acercó a la peligrosa orilla. Estiró la pierna derecha, exponiéndola al vacío pero aún manteniendo el equilibrio. Y justo cuando se proponía saltar, unos brazos la atrajeron fuertemente hacia él, aprisionándola en su abrazo para no dejarla ir. Harry no dijo nada, en ese instante no era necesario, simplemente se dedicó a acariciarle con suavidad su cabello. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que unas suaves gotitas humedecían su camisa, mientras que los sollozos de ella se hacían sólo perceptibles para sus oídos, Harry experimentó la necesidad de dedicarle unos consoladores "shhh".

Con silencioso asombro, Hermione se percató que esas eran las primeras lágrimas que derramaba por la muerte de sus padres.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Aqui está el primero y vuelvo a reiterar espero que les haya gustado. Espero subir el proximo pronto. Me gustaria conocer su opinion, asi que un review seria bienvenido. sin nada mas que agregar me despido.

Cam-tz


	2. Drabble 2

Aquí vuelvo con el segundo drabble, que lamento haber tardado en subir por razones de fuerza mayor. Esta propuesta es antigua y es de Azaak  del LPDF. Para ser sincera, no me pude resistir, es demasiado buena. Juzguen ustedes mismos:

_Mi propuesta para este drabble es un punto de vista diferente de nuestra pareja del fénix._

_Quiero un beso entre Harry y Hermione desde la perspectiva de una tercera persona._

_Puede ser cualquier personaje: Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, Ginny, Malfoy, Dobby, Dudley, Sirius, Voldemort, etc. Da igual cuál eligais._

_Quiero la descripción del beso desde la perspectiva de ese personaje, los sentimientos que provoca en él y la felicidad que envuelve a nuestra pareja, ajena a ese mirón._

_Condiciones:_

_-Harry y Hermione no deben saber que alguien los observa. Si quereis cuando acabe todo pueden sorprenderlo o cruzarse con él o irse sin notar nada._

_-Podeis elegir la época que querais: Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Vacaciones o lo que se os ocurra. Preferiblemente sin spoiler de DH para aquellos que no hayan leido el libro y quieran leer los drabbles sin tener sorpresas._

_-Máximo 400 palabras._

Traspacé el número de palabras pero ya no lo podía acortar más, aun así es un detalle. Espero que les guste:

**********Correspondencia**

Corrí frenéticamente por las calles de Londres, sin mirar a las personas que atropellaba a mi paso, sólo quería confirmar si acaso era cierto. Me paré en seco cuando me percaté que estaba frente al café indicado. Consulté mi reloj por última vez, todavía me quedaban diez largos minutos. Me acerqué a una pequeña mesa desde donde podía observar a cada uno de los transeúntes y me derrumbé en la silla. Escondí mi rostro entre mis frías manos y suspiré, no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de caer tan bajo. Mi mente recorrió lentamente el momento en que un impulso desenfrenado me llevó a leer una carta que descansaba en la mesita de noche de Potter. No estaba firmada, pero la delicada caligrafía así como el mismo mensaje, delataban el sexo del posible emisor. El sólo hecho de imaginar que podría ser ella quien le hubiese pedido una cita urgente a aquel traidor cara rajada, elevaba mi sangre Slytherin a temperatura de ebullición. Sacudí bruscamente mi cabeza, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de alejar pensamientos absurdos para poder concentrarme en mi objetivo. Tenía que confirmar si Potter salía con ella, para así tener una excusa de peso para matarlo a golpes.

Luego de unos minutos más de espera lo vi llegar. Parecía ansioso y nervioso, nunca antes lo había visto así, ni siquiera el día de la batalla final. Había algo en la expresión de su rostro que en aquel instante no supe descifrar, mas ahora lo logro ver con total claridad...

¡Y su mirada! Daba la sensación de que solamente brillaba para un solo ser en el mundo.

Súbitamente, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y yo no lograba entender la razón. Inconscientemente, me incliné más sobre la mesa para conseguir una mejor vista. No supe cómo ni en qué minuto, una ordinaria cabellera castaña cubrió el costado derecho del rostro de Potter. Para mi sorpresa, la sangre sucia se había fundido en un comprometedor abrazo con su amigo. Se separaron unos segundos y se miraron encantados, curiosamente no podía despegar mi mirada de ellos. "El salvador del mundo mágico" no esperó más tiempo ni vaciló, tomó suavemente el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos, le acarició dulcemente desde la mejilla hasta los párpados, una y otra vez. Con impotencia, no lograba entender por qué aquella escena no me daba náuseas o ganas de salir huyendo, me encontraba literalmente pegado a mi asiento. La mano de Potter se detuvo en la barbilla de Granger, ésta quiso abrir la boca pero el muy santo, perfecto y caballero, la calló con un gesto. Sus narices se rozaron, sus alientos se confundieron, sus labios fueron uno. No sabía si sería la primera vez para ellos, pero estaba convencido que no sería la última. Al principio, Granger se dejó dominar completamente por su mejor amigo. Lo dejó explorar, tocar, viajar, sentir y disfrutar. Se les veía radiantes y les tenía envidia. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sentía un inmenso alivio porque había temido que Potter fuese capaz de hacer lo mismo con Ginny. Era obvio que no, Granger era de Potter y recíprocamente. Habría que ser Weasley para no grabárselo en el cerebro.

Al par de tórtolos sin vergüenzas les debía una. Al fin de cuentas había encontrado mi respuesta, al igual que ellos.


End file.
